La Mort D'une Reine
by Darkklinne
Summary: Padmé est en train de mourir tout en mettant les jumeaux : Luke et Leïa au monde. Qu'a t-elle ressenti exactement en cet instant ?


**La Mort d'une Reine**

* * *

**Avant Propos :** Je pensais avoir publié ce court OS ici mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'avais écrit cette fic après avoir vu au cinéma le troisième **Star Wars**. Vous trouverez ici mon point de vue quant à la mort de Padmé. C'est vrai que la fic date mais je tenais à la re publier. Si jamais vous passez par là et que l'envie vous prends de la lire, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Pour ceux qui la reliront... C'est comme vous le souhaitez ;-)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout est la propriété de **G.Lucas**.

**One Shot :** Padmé est en train de mourir tout en mettant les jumeaux : Luc et Leïa au monde.

Qu'a t-elle ressenti exactement en cet instant ?

* * *

**La Mort d'une Reine**

Padmé allait mourir, elle le savait.

Elle allait mourir parce que tout ce en quoi elle croyait était mort avec son Anny. La république avait péri. L'ordre des Jedis n'était plus et que restait-t-il dans cet univers ?

La terreur, la guerre, la répression.

Elle voulut hurler son désespoir.

_Anakin n'est plus._

Il ne serait plus jamais là pour la protéger de ses deux bras solides. Jamais plus il ne la serrerait contre son torse chaud et musclé. Fini.

_Anakin n'est plus._

Elle voulut pleurer.

Qui était-elle au fond ?

Padmé Amidala la jeune reine ? Le sénateur lucide et sûr d'elle ?

Non.

Elle était la femme d'Anakin... tout simplement.

Belle à ses yeux, fragile et perdue sans lui.

Hors il n'était plus. Inlassable incessante douleur d'un coeur meurtri, d'un coeur broyé par les ténèbres, par la sombre obscurité de cette force qui avait happé son bien-aimé.

_A__nakin n'est plus._

Des hurlements.

Non, des vagissements.

Ses yeux éperdus de terreur et de douleur mêlée elle comprend.

Elle capte le regard de cet homme qui la soutient sans le pouvoir.

Elle n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Comment le pourrait-elle ?

_Anakin n'est plus._

L'homme à la fois si sage et si inflexible lui tend un paquet de lange.

Elle le voit, elle sait que c'est un garçon.

Le fils d'Anakin. "Luke", franchit le seuil de ses lèvres comme il venait de franchir le passage maternel.

Moment de joie, moment de haine, moment de peine.

Elle hait un instant, cet homme, ce maître qui lui a enlevé son Any, mais ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle le sait.

Elle le sait mais c'est si bon d'haïr l'instant présent.

_Anakin n'est plus._

Douleur fulgurante, mort menaçante, bienfaisante.

Hurlement.

Un paquet de lange franchit l'espace de son champ de vision.

Une fille ?

La fille de son Anny ?

"Leia".

Elle sait alors qu'elle va mourir. Elle entend le jedi lui semer de rester mais, elle le voit, Lui : Anakin.

Il lui tend les mains.

Il l'aime.

Il va les emmener loin, dans un monde ou ne règnerait que paix, bonheur et gratitude.

Oui, enfin le bonheur.

Elle veut sourire mais ce sont des pleurs qui franchissent ses lèvres.

Vision idyllique cauchemardesque.

Son Anny n'est plus.

Qui est cet homme assoiffé de pouvoir et de vengeance qui lui fait face ?

Qui est cet homme qui est submergé par la jalousie ?

Qui est cet homme qui souhaite sa mort ?

"Anakin, je n'ai pas su te protéger"

"Anakin, je te demande pardon ! "

" Pardonne-moi !"

Il est là.

Il l'attend.

Cette fois elle sait que c'est lui, elle reconnaît son sourire de petit garçon.

Puis l'image s'estompe.

L'homme bien-aimé et tant haï un court instant, le visage penché sur elle.

Il faut qu'elle le lui dise.

Il doit savoir.

Elle s'accroche.

"Il y a encore du bon en lui."

Elle ferme les yeux et court le rejoindre.

Ensemble pour l'éternité.

Tel était Padmé Amidala-Skywalker.

Dans une autre galaxie, le mal venait de naître en une bête de fer et d'acier, tout de noir dessein vêtu.

Anakin n'était plus, préférant retourner à ses illusions.

Darth Vador s'occuperait du reste, il avait toute la vie devant lui.

Enfin.

Le croyait-il.

**FIN**

* * *

**NDA :** Voici un texte à la mise en page bien saccadée. Pas de paragraphe réel. Je voulais absolument donner le sentiment de mort imminente. Vous savez, ces instants ou la mémoire ou les pensées vous arrivent par flash. Pour ceux qui l'avaient déjà lu j'y ai apporté quelques changements mineurs. La première publication de cette fic date d'il y 4 ans déjà. Que le temps passe vite !

* * *


End file.
